


Souvenirs de l'Olympe

by Dilly



Series: Histoires grecques [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Ancient Greece, Ancient History, Creation, Creation Myth, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gods, Hubris, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, Rings, Rivalry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de vignettes en rapport avec la mythologie grecque. Vignette n°1 : La création des hommes par Prométhée, et sa relation avec Athéna. Vignette n°2 : La rivalité entre Athéna et Hermès.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La langueur de Prométhée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La création des êtres humains par Prométhée, et sa relation avec Athéna.

**Titre :** La langueur de Prométhée

 **Prompt :**  Prométhée + bague, par Annaoz

 **Genre :**  hésiodo-homérique

 **Personnages :**  Prométhée, Athéna, Zeus

 **Nombre de mots :** 531

 **Remarques :**  j'en profite pour inventer l'origine de l'anneau de Gygès, la fameuse bague qui rend invisible qui la porte (cf. Platon, la  _République_ ), surtout que je ne savais pas du tout comment caser une bague dans l'histoire de Prométhée. D'où l'intervention d'Athéna (avec qui il était très ami) et le côté un peu décousu de cette ficlet (plus deux drabbles à la suite qu'un seul).

 **Pour mémoire :**  « Le fils de Japet » : Prométhée. « La déesse aux yeux pers » : Athéna

 

* * *

 

 

Depuis combien de jours s'affaire-t-il autour de ses statues de boue, le titanide ? Cachée derrière les feuillages, il ignore qu'elle l'observe en souriant, la jeune déesse aux yeux pers, et les cliquetis que fait son armure, il les confond avec le bruissement des feuilles. Accablé par ses échecs, il en vient enfin à tomber à genoux. Comme un jonc qui a ployé sous l'averse, Prométhée a ployé sous la tristesse, et sa longue chevelure tombe devant son visage assombri. Athéna en est frappée. Ce visage, on dirait une terre âpre et aride, mais belle, apaisée par une pluie trop longtemps retenue par le ciel. Prenant garde de ne pas faire craquer de branches avec ses sandales, la déesse touchée s'avance en silence, lumineuse. Elle pose sa main sur son dos. Le fils de Japet sursaute, brusquement tiré de l'amer plaisir des larmes.

« Je t'ai appris tant de choses Prométhée. Tu n'ignores plus rien de l'astronomie et de la médecine grâce à mon enseignement. Et pourtant tu échoues toujours à insuffler la vie à ces statues d'argile. À te voir, on ne te devinerait guère titanide. Tu sembles si seul, et perplexe… Que tu aies modelé ces statues, je le comprends – je revois mon frère, le divin Héphaïstos, riant au milieu de sa forge. Mais pourquoi erres-tu ainsi autour de tes créations muettes, en leur réclamant ce qu'elles ne peuvent te donner ? On dirait un père devant son enfant mort-né, alors que ces statues ont pourtant atteint toute la perfection de leur être. »

« Je ne sais, Athéna. Peut-être que ces hommes devaient naître de mon esprit, comme toi de la douleur de Zeus ? Que j'en attendais des formes aussi vivantes que mes tristes pensées ? »

« Elles frémissent pourtant déjà sous tes mains anxieuses… Ne les sens-tu pas, toi, ami fidèle au regard fiévreux ? Il manque juste à leur vie les vertèbres – des vertèbres que moi, Athéna, je vais leur donner. »

À ces mots la fille de Métis tend sa lance d'or ; elle les touche en haut de la nuque, là où l'âme s'unit au corps, et donne aux créatures d'argile l'Esprit qui manquait à leur âme.

 

Zeus ignorait l'implication de sa fille dans la création des hommes. Il ignorait de même l'amour qui avait crû dans le cœur du fils de Japet pour la jeune fille aux yeux brillants et au cœur riche, aussi forte et intelligente qu'un homme. Il serait entré dans une colère qu'on n'avait pas connue depuis la guerre de dix ans s'il avait su que le titanide, lors d'une de leurs leçons sur les étoiles, avait passé une bague aux doigts de sa fille chérie vouée à ne jamais enfanter. Il aurait cependant été rassuré s'il avait su que la vierge l'avait de suite ôtée avec mépris, puis jetée du haut de la montagne.

Certains prétendent que cette bague tomba en Lydie. Forgée par la démesure inquiète d'un titanide, touchée par l'ingéniosité d'une olympienne, elle rendait invisible tout mortel la passant à son doigt.

Mais Zeus Jaloux regardait les hommes, engeance étrange, tourmentée et rusée.

Conseillé par Prudence, il préparait déjà le châtiment de la race de Gygès.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net en septembre 2007.


	2. Eris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rivalité entre Athéna et Hermès.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originellement publié sur Fanfiction.net en septembre 2009.

**Personnages :**  Hermès et Athéna

 **Prompt :**  Rivalité intellectuelle

 **Demandé par :** Nelja

 **Rating maximum :**  PG-13

* * *

 

Jalouse de la concurrence que lui faisait son demi-frère sur le terrain de l'intelligence, Athéna se plaisait souvent à rappeler qu'avant d'être le dieu des alchimistes, des magiciens et des penseurs profonds, Hermès n'était qu'un petit bloc de pierre orné gardant les maisons, un grotesque phallus porte-bonheur que certains saoulards athéniens n'avaient pas eu tort de décapiter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est fait allusion dans ce drabble à l'épisode historique du scandale de la mutilation des Hermès.


End file.
